


Ore wo Kangaerou (I think)

by vogue91



Category: Kamen Rider Den-O
Genre: Gen, Lies, M/M, Speeches, Surprise Kissing, smartass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-28
Updated: 2018-03-28
Packaged: 2019-04-14 01:03:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14124774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91
Summary: “Don’t be boring. You have no idea what it means for me to be holed up in this train, without getting a chance to go my way, meeting people. I’m a free spirit, and caging me it’s a cruelty.





	Ore wo Kangaerou (I think)

_[And winter came, which kills colour […]_

_But its eyes were cold, and they weren’t good.]_

Urataro had waited patiently for that moment to come.

On his part, lately the DenLiner had become far too crowded, and he never managed to get for himself a moment to do what he really wanted to.

Now, however, it was perfect.

Kintaro and Ryuutaro had already turned in, Momotaro had fallen asleep at one of the tables, not far from Ryoutaro, and Hana was nowhere to be seen.

A fish never refuses a nice chance to get out of the aquarium, does it?

He got inside Ryoutaro’s body, sighing out of bliss and standing up, allowing himself some time to take a glimpse at how he looked.   

He couldn’t have done a better choice, he was really proud of himself.

Little mattered that now he was tied to that train and those other Imajins, that look seemed the fair prize for what he had to pay.

He made sure that the boy was actually sleeping, somewhere inside him, and look around to decide what to do.

He had to get off, first thing. In a few minutes they were going to arrive, and he trusted that he could get off the train before someone would’ve thought of waking Ryoutaro up. Then he was going to give Mei a call. Or Aya. Or perhaps Natsumi, it had been long since he’d last seen her. Or maybe he was going to call them all, and he would’ve enjoyed that evening and that night away from them, and especially away from all those trivialities like saving the future and such.

He smiled, satisfied by his plan, and went to the door leading to the next coach, when he felt someone grabbing his arm.

“Where do you think you’re going?”

Urataro rolled his eyes, sighing.

With the idea of spending a pleasant evening, having Momotaro rain on his parade was the last of his intentions.

“Out. I’m going to enjoy life, senpai. Just because you have fun spending your entire existence on this train waiting for Ryoutaro to meet Imajin to punch, it doesn’t mean we can’t have a life. Or obligations.” he said, sugared, patting pitifully his head before wiggling out of his hold.

“But it just so happens that Ryoutaro and that Hanakuso-onna have been perfectly clear about going around when it’s not strictly necessary. If you were to wear him out or there was an emergency, Ryoutaro should...”

“Don’t be boring. You have no idea what it means for me to be holed up in this train, without getting a chance to go my way, meeting people. I’m a free spirit, and caging me it’s a cruelty. For me staying on this train would mean living forever in a winter that steals colours from my life, from my independence. You wouldn’t want to steal warmth from my existence and from my eyes? You really wouldn’t want be to get depressed, now would you senpai? You don’t want me to be too weak to help Ryoutaro fighting the Imajins, do you?” he said, speaking quickly, leaning more toward him and staring straight in his eyes, not missing the confused expression on the elder’s face.

“Not... what the hell does it mean you’re a free spirit? What does it have to do with you going out with Ryoutaro’s body looking for girls? I...”

Urataro knew it wasn’t going to be as easy as when he had managed to mask how natural lying was for him, but that didn’t mean he didn’t have a back up plan.

Of all the kisses he had stolen up until now, the one he gave Momotaro was surprisingly one of the most satisfying, even more because the other one was completely caught off guard from it, and he didn’t know how to react, managing to go back to moving when Urataro had already gotten out of the coach.

Urataro tried to be quick, hearing the other Imajin catching up with him just when he was already off the train, and the DenLiner was leaving again.

“Kame-yarou! Stupid perverted turtle! You’re going to come back sooner or later, you know? You can’t run forever!”

Urataro waved at him, a charming smile on his face.

“I’ll see you later, don’t you worry. And meanwhile, senpai.” he winked. “Think about me, please.”

He walked toward the city, hearing from a distance Momotaro’s screams.  

He couldn’t understand what he was saying, but he could imagine it.

It was too easy, with him. And incredibly amusing, making fun of him that way.


End file.
